1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diluted medical fluid sprinkler head for gardening use connected to a water feeding hose, having one end connected to a faucet or the like of a service water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is indispensable to scatter medical fluids on cultivated vegetables to prevent harmful insects from reproducing or to exterminate them. Generally, medical fluids on the market are diluted on the order of 500 times, 1000 times or 2000 times when necessary, and the diluted medical fluids are atomized to spray them on the cultivated vegetables.
Further, any fluid fertilizers, nutritive agents or the like are diluted on the same order and scattered.
In this invention, the aforementioned medical fluids, fluid fertilizers, nutritive agents or the like are referred to as medical fluids.
As a means for diluting and scattering these medical fluids, a cap of a bottle with medical fluid poured into it is normally used as a weighing measure. The medical fluid poured into the cap is mixed with a given amount of water and is diluted. Then, the diluted medical fluid is moved to an atomizer tank. A given amount of water is poured into the tank of the atomizer, where the medical fluid poured into the cap is mixed and diluted.
But a scattering step of such diluted medical fluid is accompanied by inconveniences described as follows.
(1) It is very difficult to dilute the medical fluids to a desired ratio. The atomized amount of medical fluid is not consistent, and the diluting magnification is different depending upon the type of medical fluid used. Thus, it is very difficult for an operator to normally obtain a desired dilution ratio.
(2) It is very difficult to obtain the diluted medical fluids as necessary by mixing the medical fluids with a given amount of dilution water. As the diluted fluid can be excessive or somehow insufficient in amount, it is often wasteful in producing the diluted fluids.
(3) Since the atomizer itself is heavy, and a tank containing the medical fluids has to be carried, it is very hard to hand carry it or placed it on the shoulder of an operator.
(4) In addition to the expensive atomizer, a specific diluting vessel is required to dilute the medical fluids.
(5) The labor and time required for the preparation of operations such as medical fluid measuring and diluting, tank washing before the dilution, measuring cap washing and so on.
(6) In order to prevent different types of medical fluids from being mixed, it is required to wash the atomizer tank and the other vessel each time a different type of medical fluid is used.